Root
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Benichiru (べにちる) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = ruuto |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 25|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = 1998|birthref = His birthday cover Tweet about his Birthday |status = Active |years = 2015-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UC26AciTXULvcABdrWbaeL8Q niconico るぅと |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 47864053 |mylist1 = 49717635 |mylist1info = solo |mylist2 = 51989898 |mylist2info = collab |mylist3 = 50136121 |mylist3info = mix, encode, etc... |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Rinu, colon, Nanamori, Jel, Shunta |otheractivity = |country = }} √Root (√るーと)}} Root (るぅと) is a who started in 2015. At first, he took the name Sou (そぅ)A mark that Root's 2nd video used to be Sou, but quickly changed it after his first few uploads. His most popular cover is "Hairo to Ao" with Rinu, gaining over 2M views on YouTube. His most popular solo cover as of May 28, 2018 is "Super Nuko ni Naritai" with 346K views on YouTube. He has a laid-back, calm and generally high ranged voice, and he sometimes uses autotune in his covers. His voice can be described as shota-ish, and he seldom covers songs with lower pitches as a result of his general high range. His persona's appearance varies from artist to artist, though he is typically portrayed as having a neat brown hairstyle and is associated with the color yellow. Less occasionally he is portrayed with yellow hair, typically in pictures where he is portrayed with other members of Strawberry Prince, likely to differentiate him from Nanamori, another member of the group who is drawn often similarly. On rare occasions he is also drawn with a beauty mark under his eye. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Strawberry Prince # (Released on December 31, 2016) List of Covered Songs (Electrostatic Human) (2015.04.19) # "Kyou Kankaku Obake" (Synesthesia Ghost) (2015.05.29) # "UFO" (2015.06.12) # "aimai" (2015.07.01) # "Ijiwaru na Deai" (Mean Encounter) (2015.07.05) # "Tokyo Summer Session" (2015.07.27) # "Rocket Cider" (2015.08.06) # "Shippai-saku Shoujo" (Failure Girl) (2015.08.11) # "F・ri・en・d・Shi・ta・i" (Wanna Be Friends; Gakkou Gurashi! OP) feat. Shunta, youika, Tachibana Yuu, and Root (2015.08.13) # "Kakushinteki☆Metamarufoze!" (Core Basis: Metamorphosis!; Himouto! Umaru-chan! OP) feat. Shunta, youika, Tachibana Yuu, and Root (2015.09.06) # "Hide and・Seek" (2015.11.07) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2015.12.05) # "Suji" (2015.12.14) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (Bamboo Cutter's Overnight Sensation) feat. Root and Shunta (2015.12.23) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2016.01.08) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.16) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2016.03.12) # "Koiiro ni Sake" (Blooming Into the Colour of Love) (2016.03.27) # "Ojama Mushi" (Sticky Bug) (2016.04.19) # "Boys Talk" (Orginal song: Girls Talk) feat. Shunta, youika, Tachibana Yuu, and Root (2016.05.21) (not in mylist) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (Nichijou OP) feat. Maitake, Koto, youika, bocchi, Root and TEN (2016.05.24) (not in mylist) # "Super Nuko ni Naritai" (I Want To Be A Super Cat) (2016.06.18) # "Shishunki Shounen Shoujo" (Adolescent Boys and Girls) (2016.08.21) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) feat. Kanna, Shiyun, Rinu, Root, and Nanamori (2016.09.10) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.09.19) # "Kokoronashi" (Without Heart) -Piano ver.- (2016.10.25) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planet Loop) (2016.11.01) # "Dance Robot Dance " (2016.12.10) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. Nanamori, Root, Rinu, and colon (2017.01.26) # "NayutalieN Medley" feat. colon and Satomi (Alien Alien), Nanamori and Root (Andromeda Andromeda), Jel and Rinu (Hikou Shoujo), Yuuku and Shiyun (Rocket Cider), Kanna and Nanamori (Wakusei Loop) (2017.02.08) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. Root and Rinu (2017.02.16) # "Kemono Friends OP" feat. Root, Nanamori, Rinu, and colon (2017.02.24) # "Kawaikunaritai" (I Want To Be Cute) (2017.03.25) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) feat. Root and colon (2017.06.08) # "Redire" (2017.06.21) # "Hibana" (Spark) (2017.08.08) # "Byoumei wa Ai Datta (The Disease Called Love) (2017.09.23) # "Dramaturgy" (2017.10.14) # "Koi no Mahou (The Magic of Love) (2017.10.25) # "Hairo to Ao" feat Rinu (Grey and Blue) (2017.11.26) # "Oki ni Mesu Mama" (2017.12.03) # "Nonfantasy" feat. Rinu (2017.12.06) # "Christmas Song" (2018.12.24) # "Dokusen'yoku" (2018.01.07) # "Watashi, Aidoru Sengen" (2018.03.10) # "Myoujou Gyarakutika" feat. Root, Nanamori, Rinu, and colon (2018.03.28) # "Susei Honeymoon" (Comet Honeymoon) (2018.04.01) # "Dance Robot Dance" feat. Root, Nanamori, Rinu, Satomi, Jel, and colon (2018.04.02) # "Outsider" (2018.04.10) # "Ikkitousen" feat. Jel (Matchless Warrior) (2018.05.05) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Root, Nanamori, Rinu, Satomi, Jel, and colon (Today Will Be Cheerful) (2018.05.06) # "Koi wo Shiyou" (Let's Fall in Love) feat. Rinu (2018.05.19) # "Lemon" (Kenshi Yonezu song) (2018.06.02) (YT Only) # "Inochi ni Kirawarete iru." (Hated by life itself.) (2018.07.07) (YT Only) # "Kaishin no Ichigeki!" (2018.08.04) # "Kinboshi no Dansu" (Dance of Venus) feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Riinu, Nanamori (2018.08.11) # "Kimitoboku no Sutōrī" (You and My Story) (2018.08.12) (YT Only) # "Tabacco" (2018.08.21) (YT Only) # "Susei Honeymoon" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Riinu, Nanamori (2018.08.25) # "Strawberry Summer Fireworks" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Riinu, Nanamori (2018.08.26) # "The Parade is Here" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (2018.09.30) # "Yume Fanfare" feat. Root and Rinu (2018.10.13) # "Kono Omoi o Uta Ni" -Original Song- (Song of These Feelings) (2018.10.25) (YT Only) # "Strawberry Halloween Night" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (2018.11.11) # "Kore Seishun Andaasutando" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (Understand This Youth) (2018.12.09) # "Tokyo Winter Session" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (2018.12.16) # "Chinkoku Shite Mou Ijan" (Original) feat. Root & Rinu (2019.01.03) (YT Only) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2018.12.27) (YT Only) # "Compass" (2019.01.27) (YT Only) # "Otome Kaibou" (2019.01.30) # "Clover" (2019.06.16) (YT Only) # "Pretender" (2019.07.29) (YT Only) # "Ruma" (2019.11.30) }} Commercially Featured Songs Discography For Strawberry Prince albums, go here |track1title = 君はいつも100点満点！ |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = ヒロインと生徒B |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = 行け！僕らのスクールフロント！ |track3info = feat. Rinu |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Justified |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = &you |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Citrus fruits |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = 拝啓、不平等な神様へ |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = 十三年彗星 |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = この想いを歌に |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Compass |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Clover |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = あの夏に陽を点けて |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Good day |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Kimi to Boku no Himitsukichi |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Spreading pallete |track15info = feat. Strawberry Prince |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} Gallery Tobaru (とばる) |BoysTalk by Tsukimori Fuyuka.png|From left: youika, Shunta, Root, and Tachibana Yuu as seen in their collab cover of "Boys Talk" Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka 月森フユカ |Hyadain no Kakakata Kataomoi-C sm28894632.png|From left: Maitake, Koto, youika, bocchi, Root and TEN as seen in "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" |Strawberry Prince x7.png|From left top to right bottom: Root, Shiyun, Satomi; Rinu, Nanamori, Kanna, Colon as seen in their doujin circle Strawberry Prince |Root - Role-playing CD.png|Root as seen in the CD Illust. by Yanagida Shiina (柳田椎渚) |DeIF4nHUwAABI30.jpg|From left to right: Satomi, Root, Rinu, colon, Jel, and Nanamori in the Strawberry Prince summer 2018 tour key visual |Root chibi.png|Root's official Strawberry Prince icon |90000_followers_pic.png|A 90,000 followers reached picture, uploaded to Root's twitter |Grey and blue root and rinu.png|Rinu and Root seen in their cover of Hairo to Ao |Matchless warrior jor and root.png|Jel and Root seen in their cover of Ikkitousen |Matchless_warrior_root.png|Root seen in his cover of Ikkitousen with Jel }} Trivia * He often is illustrated with Pikachus. * In June of 2016, he was 168.1 cm tall, 2 cm taller than his height one year earlier. He also lost 5 kg and now only weighs 45.4 kg.Picture of his height and weightTweet about how he lost his weight * He mixes audio for other utaites as well as for himself, as seen in credits of some other utaite's works. * Root is often casted as a hamster or mouse in situations where he is portrayed as an animal, possibly due to his association with Pikachus. External Links * Twitter * Sub Twitter here